A multi-node system may include a plurality of nodes where memory can be shared across various nodes. In some cases, the nodes are connected such that they can be viewed as a single system. The system may be referred to as a cluster, and includes, but is not limited to, a network or rack server system, and the like. The nodes of the cluster may be connected such that memory may be shared between the nodes. However, a failure in one node may cause the entire cluster to fail. Further, memory is accessed across various nodes within the cluster by passing messages through an input/output (I/O) driver.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.